What Am I Really To You?
by BossKing109
Summary: Takes place shortly after What Was Missing. "What am I really to you, Marce?" asked Finn. "Am I just a...a j-joke?" Rated T because I'm paranoid and there's hints of Bubbline.


**I own nothing. **

Finn panted as he hid behind a boulder. Monster Marceline was fast. He didn't know where Jake and Princess Bubblegum were so he might e alone for a while. He peeked over the boulder a bit.

"Hey, Finn."

Finn yelped. "Marceline!" She was back in her normal form. "Chill, weenie, I'm not gonna kill you. But Bonnibel and your dog probably still think I'm after them."

"Jake's not my dog! He's my best friend!" Finn proclaimed. "Whatever," "Hey, Marcie. When did you give PB that shirt?"

Marceline blushed. "Like when she was sixteen and we didn't hate each other. It was at one of my concerts. I gave her one and we…kinda went on a date…"

"Date? Why would you guys go on a date?"

Marceline whispered in Finn's ear. Finn's eyes widened. "Wait! You and Peebles were…"

Marceline nodded. "So you're not into guys?"

"I am. I'm bi."

"What does that mean?" Marceline rolled her eyes. "Boy, weenie, do you know _anything _about this stuff?" "I'm only thirteen!" "Yeah. The beginning of teenage years."

"Cut me some slack. Can you please just tell me?"

Marceline sighed and whispered the answer in his ear. "Oh," Finns said flatly. "What about PB?" "Nope,"

"You mean…?"

"Sorry, Finn. Bonnie's not really much of a boy fan." Finn sighed. "Great,"

"Why did you even like her anyway. I know you think that sometimes she's just plain boring and plus you two have little in common."

"I know…I just liked her because she looked so…human."

"I used to be human too, ya know!"

"You were?"

Marceline slapped Finn. "C'mon, weenie! I wasn't born a vamp! My dad bit me when I was three!"

Finn rubbed his left cheek in pain. "Ow. Sorry. Yeesh."

Marceline's expression softened and she sighed, looking away. "S-sorry…I just hate it when people think I was never human."

"I understand. I just hope I find another girl that would like me before I go back to them after I just retire back into adventuring."

"You know…there is…me…" Marceline blushed. Finn frowned. "But aren't you like one thou-" Finn stopped himself. "…uh, I mean…like 18?"

"Eighteen through twenty one, but yeah." "But aren't you immortal?" "Oh. Yeah."

"Hmm…maybe you can bite-"

"No, Finn. I don't want you to end up as a vampire. It wouldn't be worth it."

"No worry. I'll find a way to become immortal. I promise."

Marceline smiled slyly. "Thanks, Finn."

Finn thought about being with Marceline. Besides the immortal situation, the two had a lot in common, and Marceline liked Finn for who he was. Not because he was a hero or a prince. Even though he really wasn't a prince.

"What am I really to you though, Marce? Am I just a…a j-joke?"

"No! Gob, no! You really mean much to me, Finn. You're the bestest best friend I've ever had. And I've been around for at least a thousand years. And one day…to me you may even be my true love…"

Marceline blushed but wasn't the only one when Finn heard this. "Gee. That means a lot coming from you."

"Ha. I know. But we'll have to wait until you turn eighteen for us to date. And we have to keep this a secret between us until then, got it, weenie?"

"Sure,"

Marceline gave him a serious look.

"I promise on my heroic word and code of honor,"

"Now that's more like it,"

"Hey! Let's go team up and scare the poop out of Bubblegum and Jake!"

Marceline laughed. "Alright," Finn started to get up but Marceline floated in front of him upside down. "Hold up, hero. Don't think that just because we're going to wait five years doesn't mean I'm not gonna get a few head starts on you."

Before Finn could ask what she meant, the royal kissed his cheek. The queen giggled as she witnessed Finn's red face. "Heh, heh." Finn chuckled embarrassed and nervously.

He followed her to search for Jake and PB.

For all he knew, the blonde boy knew that he, the hero of Ooo, and the radical vamp dame who likes to play games would make a great future couple one day.

He just couldn't look more forward to it.

And neither could Marceline.

…**Nope! Nothing to say! Just please review!**

**-BossKing109**


End file.
